El dolor de mil recuerdos
by SaraSamm
Summary: Himeko a estado teniendo sueños extraños muy recurentes, pero tal vez signifiquen algo no ? ... mal summary es mi primera vez escribiendo asi que se acepta de toda gracias por leer
1. Chapter 1

Japón

Mahoroba

Un lugar de este mundo, este lugar, la aldea Mahoroba, en esta aldea el tiempo pasa lentamente, la gente, la naturaleza, todo, y muchas cosas buenas y las malas, ocurren una y otra vez, en este lugar ocurrió un fenómeno, un fenómeno que puede hacer que tu estado de ánimo cambie repentinamente, uno que te coloca al extremo nerviosismo, que hacen que te sonrojes, que entres en un estado de felicidad repentino con solo una sonrisa, que te sientas la persona más afortunada con solo tener a esa persona a tu lado, un fenómeno que todos los llamamos:

"AMOR"

Amor ?... no jamás me he enamorado, y la verdad es que tampoco sé cómo se siente jeje - una chica con el pelo como cada fibra de luz radiante, ojos tan tiernos y amables que te puede dejar sin aliento con solo mirarlos y piel blanca pero ligeramente bronceada por el efecto del sol, pero sedosa y suave como la piel de un bebe literalmente una diosa como la presencia que le estaba hablando uno segundos atrás.

Así que jamás te has enamorado, bueno se dice que sentirse enamorado es la emoción más placentera que un humano puede experimentar, es un sentimiento de felicidad, alegría y euforia, todos combinados al mismo tiempo al saber que encontraste a tu persona destinada, pero no te sabría decir nada mas ya que como ser divino no puedo experimentar ese sentimiento llamado amor- decía una figura espléndida, cuerpo perfecto, cabello plateado como el brillo de la luna, y unos ojos negros tan profundo que parecieras caer en ellos como un agujero negro que arrastra todo a su paso un diosa.

Destinada?... que significa eso Ame no Murakumo-decía la chica inocente al estar confundida por lo que le acababa de contar la diosa

Bueno Himeko estar destinada es como un lazo que se forma para estar desde tu nacimiento predestinada a una persona, algo que ya está escrito en tu vida ahora y en tu vida futura, es decir que cada persona tiene su alma gemela, la persona más especial en el mundo su mitad, es como el ying y el yang, es como tu marca personal escrita para estar con esa persona en esta vida y por los siglos de los siglos hasta que se acabe el mundo-finalizando con una pequeña risa

Oooo… ya veo…- se quedó la chica pensativa un momento tratando de asimilar la información que le acababa de proporcionar la diosa, por un momento se le vinieron a la mente la imagen de un peli azul a la mente

En qué piensas Himeko?

O, bueno vera… esa persona predestinada que va a ser tu alma gemela como se o dónde está escrito que va a ser el amor de mi vida para siempre- respondió la rubia aun confundida

Bueno Himeko es eso está escrito hace millones de años desde que se inventó la tierra en el libro de los dioses y no se puede cambiar, además el ciclo es irrompible, es imposible estar destinada a otra persona que no sea la que está escrita junto a tu nombre en el libro- pensó la diosa un poco distraída al ver que estaba soltando mucha información

Ya veo… y como se quién es mi persona predestinada? Diosa?... Me lo podría decir?- dijo la rubia un poco emocionada al ver la posibilidad de saber quién sería su otra mitad

No Himeko no puedo darte esa información lo deberás descubrir tu misma- dio un sonrisa triste al ver que Himeko miraba al suelo por su decepción

Mmm… bueno le podría hacer otra pregunta?-decía Himeko al ver que su alrededor compuesto por un hermoso campo de flores amarillas se desvanecía lentamente

Me la acabas de hacer..-soltando una pequeña risita

No se trataba de eso- sonrojándose ligeramente por la broma que le jugo la diosa

Entonces dime Himeko

Bueno como sabré que estoy con mi persona predestinada o cuando la encontré-colocándose nerviosa al ver que su alrededor se desvanecía

bueno Himeko eso es fácil de responder, porque estarás enamorada en ese momento, porque una chispa recorrerá tu ser encendiéndote, porque sentirás que los momentos junto al él o a ella se sentirán mágicos e inolvidable o porque el corazón se te saltara en menos de un segundo al verlo o verla feliz, a veces sencillamente la tenemos en frente y no sabemos que es pero con un pequeño empujón caerás en tu destino un destino lleno de felicidad- concluyo la diosa alejándose cada vez más y mas

¡! Espere diosa!¡ Qué quiso decir con él o ella- dijo Himeko gritando al ver como la diosa se alejaba poco a poco

Ya lo veras todo Himeko, ya todo lo veras más claro

¡! Pero espere ¡!

Adiós Himeko- concluyo la diosa con su última palabra

El o ..Ella?- se quedó pensativa con las palabras de la diosa, pero una voz a lo lejos la interrumpió

Himeko ¡!

Ehh?-poco a poco se veía envuelta en una luz cada vez más brillante hasta que…

Himeko ... hi..me…ko

Uhh!

Vaya te levantaste 16 segundos más temprano que ayer, vamos a la escuela que llegamos tarde- decía la compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga de Himeko que tenía un color de ojos turquesa oscuro y cabello castaño cobrizo corto

Otra vez estos sueños extraños…- se quedó pensativa hasta que una voz la saco de su trance

Vamos que llegamos tarde.

Está bien Mako-chan- decía la chica hasta que su cabeza estampo contra el piso soltando un agudo grito-Aaaaahhh!-siento que esto ya lo he vivido

Flash*flash*

Alto Mako-chan

Si no te apuras voy a seguir tomándote fotos – le decía Himeko quien estaba vistiéndose.

Himeko se estaba colocándose su uniforme de clases y Makoto aun tomándoles fotos con su cámara fotográfica ya que esta era un pación para ella de hecho cuando grande quería convertirse en fotógrafa profesional, aunque Mako le decía que debía ser modelo ya que Himeko además de tener una cara perfecta poseía un cuerpo de modelo, pecho medianos pero redondos y bastantes apetecibles para cualquiera, un abdomen perfectamente plano y tonificado, una cintura bastante estrecha y cadera perfectamente moldeadas al igual que sus piernas, una figura de diosa razón por la cual a Mako le encantaba tomarle fotos

Ya estoy lista Mako deja de sacarme fotos- decía con un ligero rubor en sus pómulos

Está bien vámonos- mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y salían corriendo camino a la escuela

El o….Ella… debería de dejar de pensar en ello…-fue el último pensamiento que tubo Himeko al salir de su habitación

Continuara


	2. ¿Destino o Coincidencia?

Capítulo 1 – ¿Destino o Coincidencia?

Ototachibana

Según la leyenda descrita en el Kojiki y en el Nihonshoki, Japón fue fundada en el siglo VIII a.c por el Emperador...- escuchaba al profesor de Historia a lo lejos pero no le prestaba la mínima atención, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos como la mayoría de las veces, pasaban imágenes borrosas de mi sueño lo cual llegaba a confundirme más de lo que estaba, si era posible, era como un presentimiento, como si hubiera un código, un mensaje oculto en el sueño, algo que no lograba entender, lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en lo que ocurrió hace pocas horas, aunque hubiera prometido que no pensaría más en ello, me era imposible, pero lo que no logro entender es el por qué pasaban por mi cabeza sin mi consentimiento, me obligaba a no pensar en ello, trayendo como consecuencia que mi cabeza diera vueltas en un segundo, mi cerebro estaba en una guerra, estaba confundida, desorientada, pensamientos e imágenes vagaban por mi mente como un presentimiento oculto, como si me trataran de decir algo, como su estuviera forzada a pensar en ello, pero porque lo hacía.. Era como si me trataran de decir algo, como si fuera un día predilecto, como si…

Kurusugawa-san! – grito el profesor en ese momento logrando sacarme de mis profundos pensamiento- debería prestar más atención a la clase si no quiere reprobar la materia- dijo alzando la voz y clavando sus profundos ojos grises en mi- es una falta de respeto hacia mí y hacia sus compañeros de clase, así que por favor atienda a la clase- concluyo el profesor retirando su mirada de mí y colocándola de nuevo en el pizarrón

Escuchaba los murmullos de mis compañeros de clase, cosas como: -Quien se cree para faltarle el respeto al profesor-o -Que idiota la van a castigar-para colmo cada vez que lo hacían se fijaban en mí y luego reían lo cual hacia que me sintiera incomoda

Dejen de cotillear sobre Himeko, chismosos ¡!- grito Makoto, lo que hizo que sus risas paran y que el profesor se volviera a fijar en mi

Makoto por favor siéntate-dijo el profesor- y ustedes paren de hablar o si no tendrán que escribir un ensayo completo de mínimo cinco mil palabras sobre todo lo que dije en la clase a ver si pusieron algo de atención- amenazo el profesor lo que hizo que la mayoría de los estudiantes se colocaran pálidos y sudaran frio por el miedo, a veces Ichiro-sensei puede dar mucho miedo

Si sensei- dijeron todos al unísono

Y así pasaron las horas, no podía ser más divertido, una clase de historia, compañeros de clase odiosos, un profesor molesto conmigo, y tarea, las horas no pudieron haber sido más largas y para colmo aún seguía confundida, tal vez hoy todas las fuerzas negativas se hubieran enamorado de mi acosándome a cada instante por cual mínima cosa, si tal vez sea eso

Las clases pasaron una por una, y no obstante a eso cada profesor que pasaba me regañaba por mi falta de atención, pero que culpa tengo yo de que mi mente sea un lio, y todo es por ese estúpido sueño que con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más tormentoso, que culpa tengo yo de que mi mente y mi corazón estaban en un concurso por descifrar el mensaje oculto, tratando de entender o suponer que demonios era el amor, me han llegado a gustar personas pero no concuerda en nada con lo que dijo la "diosa " en mi sueño, y para hacerlo más bonito, haber colocado la palabra ella, como me voy a enamorar yo de una mujer, aunque la verdad en que se está haciendo bastante común, de hecho a veces mis padres han llegado a pensar y tomarse a la ligera que soy lesbiana porque últimamente no he salido con ningún chico, pero bueno decidí dejar de darme mala vida por ello y dejar mi cerebro como esta, o hacer el intento, cosa que me iba a costar muchísimo por poner toda mi concentración en ello, lo que me hacía pensar más y más en ello.

Gracias a dios terminaron las clases-dije para mi misma- aunque con esta montaña de tarea no creo tener tanto tiempo libre como esperaba, y la próxima semana es época de exámenes…uff esto no puede ser mejor- diciendo lo último en voz alta lo suficiente como para que una sombra oculta detrás de la chica pudiera escuchar

Y yo que pensaba invitarte a salir-se escuchó una voz suave combinada con una serie de abrazos y besos en la mejilla de la rubia

Shoukooo suéltame-soltó la rubia en respuesta de estos actos

La chica que se encontraba en frente era Shouko, Shouko Kirishima, hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, hermosa, esbelta, elegante, digna de un príncipe azul por ser ella una princesa, refinada, caprichosa y narcisista, bisexual declarada y por delante de todo esto su belleza segadora, gran par de bustos, cintura estrecha y caderas prominentes pero perfectamente moldeadas, a y amiga de la infancia de Himeko

Por qué te gusta hacerme bromas como estas, sabes que lo odio- finalizo Himeko con un puchero, seguido de un apretón de cachetes de la peli-violeta

Justamente por eso mi querida Himeko, es que no ves cómo te pones eres tan adorable

Baka!-le grito Himeko con un gran sonrojo en el rostro dibujándosele a la peli-violeta una mueca de triunfadora en el rostro

Y así se les fue volando el tiempo, entre charla y charla hasta que una voz las saco de su trance

Ojuo-sama,..Ojuo-sama ¡!- grito un hombre en traje de ejecutivo a la peli-violeta- La estamos esperando kirishima-sama-volvio a hablar aquel hombre con cabello rubio y ojos azules de ensueño

Ya voy Richard- hablo Shouko-Bueno nos veremos el lunes Himeko-se despidió de la rubia con un beso en la mejilla

Hasta entonces Shouko-chan-dijo lo último con un lindo sonrojo en el rostro por causa del acto anterior

TMM!

Ohh, losiento señorita no vi el bache que se encontraba en el suelo- decía el chofer de la oji-morada con un rostro apenado

No te preocupes Richard no sucedió nada, de hecho ni siquiera me di cuenta-volviendo a retomar sus pensamientos antes de haber interrumpido

Le puedo preguntar algo señorita-dijo el oji-azul-¿En qué tanto piensa? La veo muy distraída últimamente – término de aclararle el joven a la Ojou-sama

En sucesos de la vida Richard-san- no especificando el tema-cambiemos el tema por favor

Está bien señorita no insistiré más-fijando su mirada en la carretera

Si supieras la verdadera razón por la cual adoro hacerte bromas-iba perdida en sus pensamientos- Himeko- concluyo su último pensamiento, observando como el sol se oculta tras las montañas

Por otro lado Himeko se encontraba en su habitación perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que una vibración proveniente de sus bolsillos la saco del trance

Qué demonios-soltó Himeko al estar desorientada- diga …- se escuchaban unas voces al fondo del tono

Que! , es enserio- la rubia parecía estar feliz-si le diré a Makoto…si...Adiós

Por fin, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, volveré a casa- la rubia gritaba y saltaba por doquier, hasta se calló pero que le importaba, esa era la única noticia buena en el día o tal vez eso creía, tal vez sería el comienzo de sus problemas

Que paso aquí Himeko- en el marco de la puerta se hallaba una Mako desorientada.

Mako al fin, al fin- la rubia tenia estrellas en los ojos

¿Al fin qué?

Al fin iré a casa- soltó la rubia- parece ser que papa llego del extranjero y quiere que me vuelva a vivir con él y con mama

Te mudaras de aquí

Bueno de Mahoroba no, de esta habitación, estaré en el mismo colegio y todo, la única diferencia va ser que no estaremos en la misma habitación- le dijo Himeko a Mako que se hallaba con una expresión triste en su rostro- pero no te preocupes Mako nada va a cambiar, no me gustaría dejarte sola, pero entiende que no he visto a mi padre desde que tenía 10 años, si – le decía a Mako que soltaba algunas lágrimas de tristeza

Claro que si baka, pero es que te voy a extrañar tanto- dándole un fuerte abrazo a Himeko quien ahora lloraba con ella

Y yo a ti Mako, y Yo a ti-amarándose en ese abrazo que tanta tranquilidad le proporcionaba

UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUES

Bueno ya estoy en mi casa bueno diría mansión tenía mucho tiempo sin vivir en este tipo de comodidades, aunque la verdad me estorba ya que soy muy conformista con cualquier cosa, pero bueno no le puedo decir a mis padres de despilfarren el dinero que tanto les costó conseguir

Mis padres son dueños de varias sucursales en varias partes del mundo, la mayoría son de ventas automotrices, clínicas, hiper mega centros comerciales, empresas tecnológicas, entre otras, pero no se fíen de eso ya que todo esto lo consiguieron con sudor y sangre, trabajando muy duro, para que yo su hija única tuviera todas las comodidades posibles, lo que fue y es así por eso le agradezco cada segundo de mi vida porque jamás me falto nada, y aun el día de hoy mi padre trabaja por ese propósito, pero hoy mi padre llega después de tantos años, y volveré a ver su sonrisa triunfante y orgullosa, su frente en alto y su vigorosa personalidad…. Hay papa cuanto te extraño

Himeko- alguien me empujaba de atrás hacia adelante- Himeko tu madre me llamo y me dijo que ya tu papa y ella venían en camino así que prepárate- me decía Shouko, que después de tanto tiempo se me había olvidado que era mi vecina

La verdad es que en estos últimos días ese presentimiento que tuve hace varios días atrás aparece un par de veces al día, pero cada vez más fuerte combinada con una serie de imágenes que cuando llegan a ser un poco claras desaparecen de mi mente como por arte de magia, es como si me dijera que desde el día que tuve esa llamada iba a ver un cambio drástico en mi vida, pero lo cual no le preste mucha atención, y lo dejaba pasar como llegaba

El sonido de un auto me saco de mis pensamientos ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hablar porque ya estaba abriendo la puerta y corriendo directamente hacia el auto del cual salía un hombre rubio de ojos azules, alto y todavía con su toque fresco y guapo

Otou-san ¡!- Salí corriendo buscando el encuentro con mi padre

Himeko!-soltó su equipaje y corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos

Como explicar lo que sentir en ese abrazo, el amor de mi padre, cariño, afecto, todo los sentimientos perdidos los expresamos con ese abrazos, sentí lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, ni siquiera reprimí su salida, después de varios minutos nos separamos y mi padre me miro con ojos de amor y me dijo- estoy aquí mi pequeña, te extrañe tanto, te amo tanto

Yo también te amo papa- me volví a aferrar a él como lo haría una niña pequeña con su padre, como lo hacía yo en ese momento , expresando cuanto lo necesitaba, cuanto lo extrañaba, y cuanto añoraba este momento

Me acorde de tantos momentos perfectos vividos junto a él, el llenaba mi vida de amor, de felicidad, de cariño, volví a sentir todos esos sentimientos con su llegada. Paso una semana desde la llegada de mi padre, compartimos todas esas experiencias mutuas que vivimos uno sin el otro, hablábamos hasta no decir más, y volvimos a compartir experiencias juntos volver a montar a caballo, jugar tenis y pasear por las extensiones de toda la mansión y desde hace mucho tiempo como una familia mi madre mi padre y yo … a claro y a veces Shouko que es casi parte de la familia jeje , la verdad es que no he vuelto a sentir esa pesadez desde la llegada de mi padre hasta hoy pero esta vez se presentó como un intenso dolor de cabeza y no sé por qué me sucede pero hoy lo averiguare

Himeko cariño ven a ver esto- grito mi padre desde la sala

Voy Otou-san- aun con ese sofocante dolor de cabeza

Mira tenemos vecinos nuevos – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa en su rostro- que tal si le damos la bienvenida

Otou-san la verdad es que no me siento muy bien-le dije honestamente

Que te sucede pequeña-me pregunto preocupado

La verdad es que me duele un poco la cabeza-dije tocándome la misma

Ten un pastilla- me ofreció Shouko con un vaso de agua- vamos Himeko, no seas aguafiestas vamos a presentarnos

Está bien pero no prometo ser linda-intentando relajarme

Ok preparemos algo para la bienvenida

Está bien- le dije yo despreocupada

Mi padre le envió una carta a los nuevos vecinos invitándolos a una fiesta de bienvenida en nuestra casa, la verdad ya ni me interesaba conocer a nadie con este dolor tan fuerte de cabeza, pareciera que me fuera a explotar, y no lo puedo contener de hecho se hace más fuerte pero no puedo hacer más nada

La hora de la reunión había llegado y yo llevaba un vestido largo color marfil, sin mangas dejando ver la prenda que se hallaba en mi cuello, un collar de diamantes incrustado en oro, tenía mi cabello semi- recogido, unas sandalias color blanco con tacón y un poco de maquillaje, y aunque me viera esplendida nada se comparaba con el dolor que sentía, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio

Baje de mi cuarto a la sala donde se suponía que debieran estar los nuevos vecinos, pero no los halle solo vi a mi familia y a la de Shouko que de hecho eran las únicas familias más cercanas que habían. Vi a Shouko se veía esplendida llevaba un vestido rosado pegado a su cuerpo lo que hacía que resaltada sobre todos, unos zapatos color negro al igual que su cinturón, el cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje se veía preciosa…. Un momento yo dije eso- Que hermosa-escuche al fondo creo que era la voz de Shouko

Ahhhh…- Salí de mis pensamientos por una estrepitosa puntada en mi cabeza

Unos momentos antes

Mi familia y la de Himeko se encontraban presentes aunque de hecho éramos los únicos invitados, por la cercanía. El sonido de un caminar esbelto me hizo perder el poco de cordura que poseía al verla, allí estaba la dueña de todos mis pensamientos, mi ángel, mi princesa se veía bellísima con ese vestido blanco elegante, su hermoso collar que se combina con el color de su cabello y el vestido y el poco maquillaje que cargaba la hacía ver una diosa ante mis ojos y ante cualquiera-Que hermosa- sin querer esas palabras salieron solas de mis boca lo que hizo que ella me mirara intensamente durante un segundo lo que hizo que mi corazón se saliera de si …

Que te sucede Himeko- salió Shouko tras mi grito de dolor

Estoy bien, no te preocupes es solo una puntada-le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos lo que hizo que aunque fuera por un mili-segundo sentir cosquillas y lograr que mi cara se sonrojara y la de ella mostrara una sonrisa jamás vista en su rostro, estaba llena de sentimientos, pero el sonido del timbre hizo que perdiéramos la conexión

Yo abro- mi mente y mi cuerpo reaccionaron automáticamente, pero lo más raro que pudo suceder fue que el tiempo pasaba lentamente, mi pulso se aceleró y me empezó a doler cada vez más la cabeza aunque mi cuerpo se movía automáticamente, empezaban a llegar imágenes reconocibles de mi infancia en las cuales veía a una chica peli-azul , otra peli-violeta y una rubia, cuando moví la perilla y abrí la puerta, observe la imagen que jamás espere observar otra vez frente a mi ojos, cuya fue causa de mi desesperación todos estos días pero al parecer yo no era la única sorprendida

Himemiya-sama -gritaron mis padres con una cara que ni siquiera yo conocía

Miya-sama!-dijo Shouko con una cara irreconocible, y una gesto de rabia

Chikane-chan- no pude evitar que una lagrima corriera sin permiso por mi mejilla, observando esos intensos ojos azules que…que… y todo se volvió oscuro

Continuara…


	3. Nueva competencia

Capítulo 2 – Nueva Competencia

Himeko ¡!...Himekooo-se acercaba corriendo una niña de aproximadamente nueve años

Ne Shou-chan que sucede- se quejaba una niña rubia mientras jugaba con sus muñecas en el jardín

Himeko!...Mira, allá

Parecen ser nuevos vecinos-volvió a hablar la rubia

Ven Himeko vamos a saludar-mientras jalaba a su querida amiga-rápido, rápido

Ahh Shou-chan ten cuidado-sollozando la rubia del dolor-Es mi brazo no es el de la muñeca…oye mira a esa niña- mientras observaba detenidamente a la peliazul que tenía a pocos metros

Parece ser de nuestra edad…Umm…ven vamos a saludar-volviendo a jalar a su querida amiga más fuerte por lo cual Himeko se tropieza y cae

Ahh…Shou-chan duele mucho, vistes lo que haces- quejándose la rubia en el suelo- sniff… está sangrando todo es culpa tuya

L-Lo siento mucho-sollozando por las anteriores palabras de la ojiamatista

Una peliazul observa la escena y escucha parte de la conversación por lo cual intenta acercarse para ayudar a la rubia

Te duele mucho, déjame ayudarte-se escuchó una pequeña voz melodiosa, arrodillándose para observar la herida-Es una herida pequeña, espera un momento-prosiguió la ojiazul sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para colocarle en la rodilla a la rubia, mientras la observaba fijamente enredándose en la pureza de esos ojos amatistas

Auch…ite…la verdad es que… ya no me duele tanto-perdiéndose en la infinidad de esos ojos azules como el mar, en ese momento el tiempo transcurría lento, se miraban una a otra y pareciera que no existiera más nada que ellas hasta que la ojiazul rompió el silencio

Tienes unos ojos hermosos- acercándose poco a poco-eres muy bonita-culminando de secar la herida

Muchas gracias- decía la rubia con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro-Eto…

Himemiya Chikane-ayudando a levantar a la rubia

Un gusto Chikane-chan…Himeko, Himeko Kurusugawa- estrechando la mano de su nueva amiga

Ne, Himeko no me dejes por fuera-decía la ojivioleta-un gusto Kirishima Shouko- estrechando la mano de la otra niña, que aunque se acabaran de conocer ya se sentía un ambiente lleno de tensión entre ellas

Ne Himeko, por que no vamos pasas a mi casa para que Otoha-san le coloque una venda-mirando fijamente a Himeko

¿Eso no sería mucha molestia?-con un pequeño sonrojo

Claro que no, para mí no es ninguna molestia con tal de mantener esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro-volviendo a su trance, hasta que se escuchó una voz lejana al parecer llamando a la ojiazul

Miya-sama venga con nosotros por favor-se acercó una de las mucamas-sus padres están impacientes

Solo si ellas vienen conmigo-reclamo

Como dese Miya-sama

Venga conmigo por favor-las invito a pasar, entrando a la casa directamente al salón

Déjanos solas por favor- le dijo la musa azul a la mucama

Como ordene Miya-sama-se alejó la mucama con una reverencia

Ohhh-se quedaron la dos niñas observando la arquitectura colonial pero a la vez moderna-es muy linda tu casa Chikane-chan

Muchas gracias Himeko, la verdad es que es primera vez que la veo ya que me acabo de mudar, y la verdad es muy bonita

Mi casa es más bonita-decía Shouko intentando llamar la atención de la rubia y entrar en discusión con Chikane

Así, pues yo tengo más cosas que tú- siguiéndole el ritmo a Shouko, acercándose lentamente con firmeza

Pues las mías son más caras-alzando la voz pegándose más a Chikane

P-Paren por favor…-decía Himeko metiéndose en medio-no van a discutir por eso

¿Quién comprueba eso Kirishima? eh, mentirosa-gritándole e ignorando a Himeko

A mí no me alces la voz Himemiya-empujándola un poco

No me toques asquerosa-devolviéndole el golpe

Aleja tu sucias manos de mi inservible- empujándola más fuerte

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya paren por favor-gritándoles Himeko con un sonrojo en su cara y con el fin de terminar la discusión

Lo siento Himeko-chan-decía la ojivioleta

Disculpa Himeko-hablando la ojiazul

Prometan que jamás volverá a suceder-sentencio Himeko

Ehhh-un grito de asombro por parte de las dos chicas-pero si ella empezó-señalándose una a la otra

Prométanlo-observándolas con un aura de furia que se formaba en la pequeña niña

Lo prometemos-diciéndolo entre dientes, apretando tanto sus mandíbulas que se podía escuchar el sonido de sus dientes rechinar

Así está mejor-terminando con un abrazo que incluía a las tres, lo cual hizo que las pelioscuras las rodeara una pequeña aura de paz por el abrazo, lo cual hizo que quisieran quedarse así para siempre entre los brazos le la musa rubia que aun sonreía, ambas la observaron y desearon que esa sonrisa quedara para siempre en su hermoso rostro. Perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos terminaron el abrazo a causa del dolor que le producía la raspadura a Himeko

Auch…comenzó a doler otra vez- se quejaba la rubia

Ven Himeko, vamos a decirle a Otoha-san que te coloque una venda-tomando la mano de la rubia para ayudarla a subir las escaleras, mientras que una pelivioleta observaba este acto muerto de celos

Me las pagaras Miya-sama, esto es la guerra-sentenciando la ojivioleta sus pensamientos

Los días pasaron y cada vez las pequeñas niñas se encontraban más unidas, aunque a veces se encontraban presentes pequeñas discusiones entre las niñas, eran pelas tontas pero una a una iban colmando la paciencia de Himeko haciendo que le doliera en corazón cada vez más, ya que lo único que deseaba Himeko era hacer que se intentaran llevar mejor, aunque eso era imposible ya que aunque ella no lo sabía, ambas estaban en una pelea interminable por conseguir la atención de Himeko, porque lo deseaban todo de ella, corazón, cuerpo y alma…

Shou-chan, Chikane-chan, vengan a ver esto-señalando el hermoso atardecer que se creaba ese día-no es hermoso-decía la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Es bellísimo-decia la ojivioleta

Sencillamente hermoso-hablo la ojiazul

Pero no más que tu sonrisa- ambas tenían el mismo pensamiento

Se quedaron un tiempo observando ese fantástico fenómeno, y también la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de la musa rubia lo cual hizo que ambas la tomaran de la mano al mismo tiempo, acto que fue recompensado por un enorme sonrojo por parte de Himeko

Ahh que linda se ve y yo lo provoque esta vez te gane Miya-sama-pensando la ojivioleta

Gane, gane, gane toma esa Kirishima, esto es perfecto-sentenciando sus pensamientos la ojiazul

Ambas volviendo a observar esa hermosa sonrisa se volvieron a perder en sus pensamientos

Esto es todo lo que necesito en mi vida, su sonrisa me llena, sus sonrojos me completan, ella es mi todo, la necesito en mi vida, ya es parte de mí, Himeko te has robado mi corazón con tus simples actos, te quiero toda para mí, necesito protegerte, cuidarte, tenerte entre mis brazos, aunque sea durante este hermoso atardecer o durante toda mi vida, te quiero más que a mi vida y por eso quiero protegerte, y are lo imposible por hacerlo por eso hoy en adelante luchare, y lo daré todo hasta mi último suspiro por ti, moriré, renaceré y viviré por ti, y hare lo que sea por ganarme tu amor y peleare con quien sea por ganarte, esto es una lucha a muerte en el cual el premio eres tú, mi dulce Himeko-ambas chicas se miraron fijamente al mismo tiempo, con el mismo pensamiento, y con el mismo objetivo, y ninguna tenía la intención de perder.

UN AÑO DESPUES

1 de Octubre

Himeko POV.

Himeko-podía escuchar esa voz en el fondo-Himeko! Vamos despierta dormilona hoy es un día especial- Mientras alguien me sacudía intentando despertarme

Uhh-pude objetar mientras me restregaba los ojos intentando averiguar quién era- Shou-chan por favor déjame dormir- volviendo a retomar mi posición en la cama

Vamos Himeko es un día especial ¿no lo recuerdas?...-pregunto mientras se subía a la cama, acariciando mi cabeza suavemente

Mmm no-intentando no pensar en eso, pero de repente- espera un momento-saltando de la cama rápidamente-hoy es el cumpleaños de Chikane-chan- mientras me acercaba a la gaveta para sacar una prenda que ponerme

No exactamente Himeko-poniendo mala cara- Himeko- mientras se acercaba para tomar mis manos- hoy es tu cumpleaños- mientras me entregaba una caja de tamaño mediano que estaba escondida a un lado de la cama y estampándome un beso en la mejilla

Gracias shou-chan-mientras me sonrojaba dejaba la caja en el suelo y le daba un abrazo-ya ni me acordaba, después de todo creo que me importa más Chikane que yo, jeje-le decía mientras con dificultad me separaba del abrazo, observando a Shouko que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Himeko como vas a decir que te importa más Chikane que tú misma, hoy es tu día especial, cumples 10 años-me decía mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba hasta la cama-mi mami me dijo cuándo cumplí 10 que estaba en un etapa de transición, y que esa fecha era muy importante, por eso no debes dejar que nadie este por delante de ti-me miraba con cara tierna- debes aprovechar tu cumpleaños, debe ser un fecha importante y debes estar feliz por ti, o por lo menos para mí lo es-mientras guiaba mi mano y la colocaba en su pecho- lo vez, lo notas, lo sientes, estoy muy feliz por ti y tu también deberías estarlo, así que hoy espero que disfrutes tu cumpleaños

Pero también debo estar feliz por Chikane-chan-mientras la miraba con una expresión de tristesa

Lo sé, y no estoy diciendo que no estés feliz por ella, pero hoy asegúrate de que nada te arruine el día ne Himeko, de que hoy para ti seas tú lo más importante-mientras me tomaba de las manos-vamos abre tu regalo-mientras lo colocaba en mis piernas

Shou-chan no lo coloque sobre mí es más grande que yo-escuche que se reía levemente y me ayudaba a colocar el regalo en la cama

Vamos ábrelo-insistía Shouko mientras me daba empujones en la espalda.

Shou-chan tranquilízate, ya lo abro-mientras desataba el nudo y descubría su contenido

Himeko, estas bien Himeko-escuchaba su voz desesperada al fondo al ver mis lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas

Shou-chan es hermoso- mientras desde el interior de la caja sacaba un pequeño husky siberiano de peluche con unos intensos ojos azules, que me hacían recordar a Chikane, el cual traía una placa en oro con un pequeño gravado-"para mi más dulce sueño, feliz cumpleaños Shou-chan", Shouko no sé qué decir-mientras le estampaba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-muchas gracias es realmente un regalo precioso, lo conservare con mucho amor-mientras veía a Shouko sonrojarse y vaya que es difícil que lo logre

¿Shou-chan tienes fiebre?-le pregunte mientras tocaba su cara y esta se colocaba todavía más roja

Eee…Himeko, no es nada…no te preocupes-mientras agachaba la cabeza ocultando su cara la cual se encontraba totalmente roja

A veces puedes ser muy rara-mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

Ne Himeko- volviéndome a ver con eso intensos ojos violeta-bajemos tus padres me dijeron que te llamara creo que quieren darte algo-mientras tomaba mi mano y caminábamos hacia la puerta, a veces Shouko podía ser muy responsable aun teniendo tan poca edad-vamos

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, observaba mi mano la cual estaba tomada por la de Shouko y me llegaban pensamientos a la mente

¿Por qué Shouko será tan buena conmigo?-pensaba en mis adentros mientras la observaba fijamente-tengo amigas y ninguna se preocupa tanto como lo hace ella, bueno por alguna razón es mi mejor amiga-mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras-pero entonces que es Chikane para mí, ella también se preocupa mucho por mí, aunque últimamente he estado peleando mucho con ella y me duele-mientras llevaba una mano a mi pecho-Chikane-me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero un cálido calor se posaba en mi mejilla sacándome de mi transe, al parecer ya había llegado a la sala pero mis padres no se encontraban allí podía escuchar sus voces a lo lejos, tal vez en la cocina

Feliz cumpleaños Himeko- observe a la persona que había realizado esa acción

Feliz cumpleaños Chikane-chan -mientras la abrazaba dejándola sin aire- me alegro de que vinieras

Como podría faltar a tu cumpleaños-entregándome una caja de tamaño medio la cual estaba muy bien decorada

Gracias Chikane, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho-mientras le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pude observar de reojo de Shouko estaba con el ceño fruncido

Miya-sama que raro verla a usted por acá- le dijo Shouko a Chikane, con un tono de voz el cual ya no me extrañaba que usara con Chikane

Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, la pequeña Kirishima Shouko se digna a presentarse, aparecida…-alzándole la voz a Shouko

Pero mira quien habla de aparecimientos Miya-sama, no creo que usted debería estar aquí-siguiendole el juego a Chikane

¿Y quien dijo que yo no podía, tu? jajaja no me hagas reír-acercándose peligrosamente a Shouko

Chicas ya paren por favor hoy es un día especial y lo último que quiero es que se peleen entre ustedes-dejando mi regalo en la mesa y tomando sus manos-Shouko hoy también es el cumpleaños de Chikane y no creo que pelear sea lo más justo-observando a Shouko arrepentida, y Chikane con una cara de triunfadora-no celebres Chikane tu tampoco debiste empezar, Shouko vino a mi casa a felicitarme igual que tú y tiene el mismo derecho

Tienes razón Himeko-diciendo las dos al mismo tiempo

Ahora Chikane disculpa a Shouko, y Shouko dile feliz cumpleaños a Chikane

Que!-podía observarla a las dos con una cara de tragedia-pero si ella empezó

Háganlo

Lo siento Kirishima- decía Chikane a Shouko con los dientes apretados

Feliz cumpleaños Chikane-le dijo Shouko a Chikane, se podía observar lo tenso de su mandíbula

Bien ahora todos en paz, pero antes dense un abrazo-ni siquiera las dejo hablar cuando-y ni se les ocurra reclamar nada

Lentamente se unieron en un abrazo que duro poco menos de un segundo

Vamos Himeko, tus padres te están esperando-sentía la mano de las dos jalándome a la cocina

Chicas un poco más lento por favor-me quejaba ya que si me tropezaba, estaría segura de que comería cerámica al estamparme contra el suelo

Al poco tiempo Shouko y Chikane estaban en la puerta de la cocina, Shouko se aventuró a entrar sola y salió con una sonrisa en su rostro

Que pasa Shouko- le pregunte, en reacción a su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Acompáñame, pero antes-empezó a colocarme una cinta bastante ancha alrededor de mis ojos impidiéndome ver lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor-perfecto, ahora podemos irnos-mientras me guiaba lentamente para que yo no tropezara

¿Qué haces?-escuche pregúntale Chikane a Shouko

Ya veras, se paciente o no puedes esperar un poco-le contesto Shouko-lo único que te pido es paciencia sí, es para Himeko, así que ven y acompáñanos si quieres- le susurro Shouko

Caminaba lentamente intentando no caer, pero me era imposible ya había caído como tres veces, era muy torpe pero tenía de apoyo a Chikane y Shouko que nunca soltaron mi mano

Ya llegamos- podía sentir el olor fresco del ambiente-puedes sacarte la venda-me hablo lentamente al oído

Lo que observe fue fascinante para mí, obvio era una niña de 10 años y eso era como el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, podía observar carruseles, bricabrincas, un pastel gigante y todo a mi alrededor decorado, como un parque de diversiones era simplemente hermoso

Oto-san, Okaa-san-dije con lágrimas en los ojos mientras corría a por su encuentro, el cual se celebró con un gran abrazo de parte de los dos- muchas gracias los quiero muchísimo

En el transcurso del día todo se volvía cada vez más emocionante, me montaba en cada juego que estuviese allí, eso si Chikane y Shouko se peleaban por sentarse junto a mi o por obtener mi atención a veces me cansaba pero recordaba que era mi cumpleaños y que no debía amargarme la vida. Pasaban las horas, veía como se me iba el tiempo y le agradecía a todo el mundo por poder pasarlo con mi familia y con mis amigos, eran un cumpleaños perfecto o eso creí yo

Ojuo-sama venga con nosotros por favor- le decía un hombre alto a Chikane-Himemiya-sama la espera

Si, solo deme un momento por favor-escuche que le dijo Chikane al hombre

Que pasa Chikane chan ya debes irte- le pregunte con un aura de tristeza

Al parecer mi padre me necesita-mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla-adiós

Espera, espera Chikane-chan-la tome de la mano- podríamos vernos en 15 minutos en el parque es que quiero entregarte mi regalo

Hump-afirmo Chikane-te veré allí – se despidió con la mano

Me fui corriendo al cuarto en busca del regalo de Chikane, en verdad estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si le gustaría o no, lo cual hacia que me recorriera una sensación de inseguridad por el cuerpo

Himeko, Himeko, que sucede porque te fuiste así, hiciste que me preocupara-podía observar que en sus manos tenía el regalo de cumpleaños que Chikane me había entregado-toma, lo dejaste en la sala

Muchas gracias Shouko-dejándolo en la cama y buscando desesperadamente el regalo que le compre a Chikane

¿Qué haces?-escuche su voz a lo lejos

Estoy buscando el regalo de Chikane-chan-le dije distraída-ahh aquí esta-mientras tenía en mi mano una caja pequeña más larga que ancha- espero que le guste- mientras salía corriendo lejos del cuarto

Espera, espera Himeko… ¿qué haces?-sentí que tomo mi mano con fuerza, jadeante ya que había corrido para alcanzarme-¿A dónde vas?...Himeko no has respondido a mis preguntas

Voy a ver a Chikane-chan, necesito entregarle su regalo, así que me dijo que me vería en el parque en 15min y si no voy rápido llegare tarde-le dije intentando zafarme de su agarre

No vayas-me recrimino Shouko-es peligroso, no quiero que vayas-apretando cada vez más mi agarre

Shou-chan me duele-le dije con la voz cebrada, logrando que lentamente soltara la muñeca-necesito ir, debo entregarle su regalo a Chikane-chan

Himeko, por favor tengo un mal presentimiento… por lo menos déjame ir contigo-mientras me tomaba del hombro volteándome lentamente-por favor-sentí su mirada clavada fijamente en mí, por un momento sentí algo raro pero no le preste mucha atención

Está bien pero rápido Shou-chan-al parecer me había convencido-vamos-la tome rápidamente de la mano y salí corriendo

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos afuera le pedí al chofer que nos llevara al parque, que debíamos ir allá inmediatamente, el con gusto acepto y fuimos lo más rápido posible hacia el parque. Al cabo de 10 minutos ya nos encontrábamos en el parque en el que Chikane y yo habíamos quedado en encontrarnos, era realmente hermoso estaba rodeado de árboles sakura, pero lo que me pareció realmente extraño era que solo a su alrededor podía divisar a Chikane, nadie más se encontraba en el parque, pero tampoco le tome importancia

Chikane-chan…Chikane-chan-la volví a llamar pero al parecer estaba perdida en sus pensamientos-aquí estas, gracias por esperarme-la notaba fría, realmente como si no fuera ella misma-Chikane-chan, toma aquí está tu regalo-le decía mientras le entregaba su obsequio, pero ella ni siquiera me había mirado, su conducta era realmente extraña, lo bueno fu que Shouko se quedó en el auto porque si no ya le hubiera recriminado su comportamiento a Chikane

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto observando la pequeña caja entre sus manos sin variar su tono de voz

Es tu regalo Chikane-chan-mientras lo habría observo una pequeña cadena con una concha rosa como dije, la cual tenía mi nombre escrito dentro de ella-mira Chikane-chan yo también tengo una-le dije mientras tomaba el collar que ya hacía en mi cuello la cual era la otra mitad de la concha que le había entregado- vez, solo que esta tiene tu nombre escrito-podía observar que tomaba la cadena entre sus dedos

Lo siguiente que sucedió me dejo helada, lo único que podía sentir eran unos labios que se apoderaban de los míos, no pude cerrar los ojos estaba en shock, fue un pequeño beso pero el enorme temor y calor que recorrió mi pequeño cuerpo fue suficiente como para que me separa de el instantáneamente

¿Qué estás haciendo?-podía observar que ella reía a gran voz- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia he?

Himeko de verdad que eres tonta-no pude dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban, Chikane jamás me había tratado así-vaya que gran estupidez en regalarme esto es sencillamente estúpido, digno de ti Himeko-por primera vez me había mirado directamente a los ojos, y lo que sentí fue indescriptible era como si otra persona se hubiera apoderado de Chikane, me podía perder en la obscuridad de sus ojos, podía observar furia, rabia, impotencia y muchos otros sentimientos encerrados en la profundidad de sus ojos

Pero, pero que dices, porque eres así conmigo Chikane-chan-se me salían solas las lágrimas, las cuales recorrían libremente mis mejillas, sin una dirección establecida, solo salían solas

Himeko, lo único que quería de ti era robarte un único e inocente beso, que si no me equivoco fue el primero-me decía con una voz que ni yo misma conocía-ya no necesito más de ti-tomo mi regalo y lo lanzo lejos

Nooooooooooooooooo!-grite todo pulmón-Chikane-chan tú no eres así-mis rodillas tocaron el suelo, ya las lágrimas salían y por más que pudiera no podía detener

Que patética eres Himeko, de verdad crees que me interesaste, solo te utilice-tomo mi cara entre sus manos, y me obligo a observarle-solo fuiste un juguete para mí y para mi familia, y para que sea más divertido esta será la última vez que nos veamos

No, noooo Chikane-chan no me dejes-me aferre a su camisa

Deja de llamarme así-me volteo la cara con su mano, estampándome sus cinco dedos, dejando sus dedos marcados en mi cara como huellas en el cemento

Adiós Himeko-pude sentir que alguien paso corriendo por mi lado, y se le lazo de una manera violenta a Chikane

Idiotaaaaa!-al levantar mi rostro impregnado en lágrimas pude observar a Shouko encima de Chikane golpeándola y jalándole el cabello

Kirishima ahora si- podia observar a las dos chicas golpeándose entre si

Como te atreviste a tocar a Himeko, ahora si te mato-estampo su pequeño puño contra el rostro de Chikane, por un momento sentí un aire de protección dejando a un lado el dolor

Ya vastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-tome el brazo de Shouko y la saque inmediatamente de la escena- vámonos de aquí, no vale la pena

Himeko suéltame-me rogaba intentando soltarse para volver a golpear a Chikane

Ni se te ocurra volver por esa idiota- la mire directamente y al parecer fue suficiente para convencerla-vamos

Al llegar al auto, abrí la puerta y no la había terminado de cerrar cuando me derrumbe, no paraba de llorar aquella escena me había dolido más que nunca, jamás pensé que una persona en la que confiaba tanto podría haberme engañado, fue un golpe bajo muy muy bajo, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en eso, la manera en la que me lo dijo, su mirada, había tanta seguridad, sentía que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba, y lo peor de todo es que me sentí como una basura, me sentí pisoteada, humillada, nada podía ser peor

Himeko por favor no llores, me partes el alma-sentí unos brazos envolverse en mí, proporcionándome un poco de esperanza, pero a la vez miedo y temor de que me volviera a pasar

No me toques-le grite, de inmediato me retracte tal vez debí haber medido mis palabras- lo siento es que tengo tanto miedo de que me dejes

Jamás lo are Himeko, jamás, siempre podrás contar conmigo, envolviéndome nuevamente en sus cálidos brazos

Después de unos minutos pudimos tomar rumbo hacia la mansión, el camino fue tranquilo porque Shouko no me soltó ni un segundo, me sentía tranquila, segura, protegida, al cabo de unos sentía que me iba quedando dormida cosa que no sucedió por que inmediatamente pude sentir que el chofer freno de forma violenta mandándonos a unos pocos metros de nuestros asientos

Lo que ocurrió luego fue una cosa que jamás se me hubiera pasado por la mente, unos hombres altos entraron en el coche y nos sacaron a la fuerza llevándome a mí y a Shouko fuera del auto, inmediatamente escuche los gritos de ayuda de Shouko, gritando desesperadamente para que no me lastimaran, de repente todo se volvió negro

Desperté en una habitación la cual tenía solo un ventana por la que podía observar la luz de la luna, hacia bastante frio, observe a mí alrededor el cual estaba lleno de cajas y paja, solo pude reconocer una cosa que me dio esperanza era el rostro de Shouko, parecía dormida, la verdad nunca me detuve a observarla detenidamente, era realmente muy hermosa, su rostro era fino y delicado, su piel era muy blanca como la nieve, su cabello era hermoso, me sonroje levemente e intente levantarme para acercarme a ella pero unas cadenas amarradas a mis pies y a mis manos me impedían llegar completamente a ella, lo que me dejo todavía más destrozada, estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer, quería a mis padres pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, y lo máximo que me daba consuelo estaba alejada de mi por menos de dos metros pero no la podía alcanzar, inmediatamente comencé a llorar tirándome en el suelo cubierto de paja, pude observar de reojo como Shouko abría lentamente los ojos y observaba rápidamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como si estuviese buscando algo desesperadamente, de repente poso sus ojos fijamente en mí y pude observar como brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos

Himeko… ¿Himeko estas bien?-pregunto desesperadamente intentando acercarse a mí, lo bueno fue que logro acercarse lo suficiente como para pegar nuestros cuerpos para mantener el calor-Himeko ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Shouko, por favor quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola-apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, de tanto llorar moje su camisa, pero en ese momento que importaba,

Jamás te dejaría Himeko, tú eres una princesa y por eso debes ser tratada como tal-sentí que me aprisiono contra sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo aunque sentía que se estaba lastimando con las cadenas por la presión que hacia al abrazarme

Shou-chan te estas lastimando- le recrimine

No importa, no quiero que te alejes de mí-al escuchar sus palabras, sentí un cambio en el ambiente, podía pasar toda mi vida en sus brazos

Hay que mantener la calma, lo único que nos importa es salir con vida de aquí y saber porque estamos aquí, mientras tanto debemos guardar la calma- asentí tímidamente

Pasaban alrededor de unos tres días, en los cuales nos enteramos de que habíamos sido secuestradas, Shouko moría de hambre por que no se disponía a comer ni a beber nada de lo que nos entregaban, yo apenas la probaba pero inmediatamente me retractaba, no era capaz de comer al frente de ella, aun sabiendo que ella no lo hacía por querer. Los días pasaban y aun no sabíamos que hacer, Shouko a veces se desmallaba, lo cual aprovechaba yo para alimentarla un poco para que se sintiera mejor, yo a veces me deprimía pero su compañía me hacía bien.

Eran como las tres de la tarde y yo me había quedado dormida, ya que Shouko me había cantado una canción, no sabía que era tan buena cantando, era como la voz de un ángel, pero al cabo de diez minutos escuche como la puerta era abierta descubriendo dos hombres altos los cuales soltaron nuestras cadenas y nos levantaron bruscamente

No la lastimen por favor-escuche decirle Shouko a los dos grandes hombres-por favor trátenla con cuidado

Aquellos dos hombres nos montaron en una camioneta, la cual al parecer no tenía rumbo fijo, pareciera que no se dirigieran a un lugar en específico, Shouko sostenía mi mano firmemente lo que me daba un poco de confianza. Después de alrededor una hora de camino nos detuvimos en una carretera al parecer abandonada, en ese momento no bajaron del auto y nos dejaron allí lo último que pudimos observar fue como la lujosa camioneta se alejaba por la infinidad del camino desolado, podía observar de reojo que Shouko caminaba de un lado a otro como intentando buscar la manera de salir de allí

¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunte, la cual se detuvo por un momento observo a su alrededor y volvió a caminar

No lo sé, pero hay que averiguar la manera de salir de aquí antes de que ellos vuelvan por nosotros-en su tono de voz se podía distinguir su preocupación

Shouko creo que ellos no volverán

Que sabes tú ¡!- pude notar mucho miedo y rabia en su voz-tal vez vengan y nos maten-pude sentir como caía-no puedo pensar en que sucedería si te pasara algo…yo…yo-podía ver lágrimas, lentamente me acerque y la abrace por detrás

Nada nos sucederá shou-chan-mientras me volteaba para verla a la cara-ahora caminemos para ver si encontramos algo ne?-tome su mano para ayudar a levantarla, en eso pude escuchar el sonido de un auto acercarse, rápidamente ella se colocó de pie, al parecer el modelo de auto era el mismo que el que nos había dejado allí por lo cual Shouko reacciono a tomar mi mano y salir corriendo, pero lo cual fue inútil porque el auto se estaciono en frente de nosotros bloqueándonos el paso, ella lentamente se colocó frente a mi retrocediendo lentamente

No se acerquen, aléjense de nosotros-les gritaba Shouko al ver que unos hombres se bajaban del coche pero esta vez era para abrir las puertas traseras del coche-no le hagan daño por favor, aléjenseeeeee!-decía Shouko con seguridad y miedo por si me sucedía algo

Quede impactada al ver esa imagen frente a mí, rápidamente salí corriendo rápidamente hacia el auto junto con Shouko, allí estaban mis padres llorando a todo cañón y corriendo para mi encuentro junto con el de Shouko, nos abrazamos como no queriendo soltarme, me sentía feliz, feliz de volver a ver a mis padres, feliz de estar viva, y feliz porque ya estábamos bien

Estas bien mi princesa – me pregunto mi padre tomando mi rostro con sus manos

Si papi, ya estoy mejor

Cariño estábamos preocupados por ti-mi madre me abrazaba, mientras nuestras lagrimas no cesaban

Después de unos minutos mis padres miraron a Shouko y la abrazaron como en forma de agradecimiento

Gracias Shouko, gracias por proteger a nuestra nena

Yo haría todo lo posible por proteger a una princesa como Himeko-me sonroje y pude observar como mis padres la observaron fijamente y rieron

Después de un tiempo regresamos a casa, la cara de los padres de Shouko fueron indescriptibles, ellos estaban en una mescla de felicidad y furia por las personas que le hicieron eso a su hijita, pude observar lágrimas y lágrimas caer fue una escena realmente conmovedora, todos estábamos felices por haber vuelto a casa. Le contamos a nuestros padres lo que había sucedido, ellos estaban molestos con nosotros por no haber avisado que habían salido, y que al parecer el chofer que conducía aquel día era cómplice del secuestro, también nos mencionaron que los Himemiya se habían mudado, al parecer ellos eran los culpables de todos los problemas. Según mi padre ellos los engañó con un convenio que habían firmado, robándose muchísimo dinero, además de ser los principales sospechosos de nuestro secuestro, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, lo único de que estaré segura toda mi vida es que ellos les tendrán eternamente odio a los Himemiya, al escuchar ese apellido lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la imagen de Chikane, tantos momentos juntas, en la que de verdad parecía ella misma pero en realidad estaba disfrazada, no pude dejar de llorar por su recuerdo pero inmediatamente un dolor de cabeza apareció como respuesta

Ahhhhhhh-grite la verdad era como si mi cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar

Himeko…. Himeko…hi-todo al mi alrededor se desvaneció, creando en mi un vacío, todo lo que era luz se convirtió en oscuridad, y temí no volver a despertar

SHOUKO

Estaba en el hospital Himeko se había desmallado, al parecer no despertó rápidamente por lo cual la trajimos aquí

Familiares de Himeko-escuche hablar al doctor

Aquí- observe al padre de Himeko levantarse para recibir las noticias sobre su hija

Acompáñeme por favor-vi al padre de Himeko alejarse junto con el doctor

Al cabo de unos minutos observe como el padre de Himeko llego con una cara no muy alentadora, la cual llevo al borde mi preocupación. Mi madre hablo con el señor Kurusugawa para saber sobre el estado de Himeko

Mami Himeko estará bien-le pregunte a mi madre con preocupación

Cariño al parecer Himeko con lo sucedido en el transcurso de estos días, sufrió un desmallo, el cual tal vez sea común en estos casos, pero al parecer este se complicó y te produjo un cuadro de amnesia- estaba analizando sus palabras poco a poco intentando entenderlas-pero al parecer va a estar bien

Mama que es amnesia-le pregunte a mi madre

La amnesia es una enfermedad, la cual hace que se te olviden los sucesos que hayan ocurrido en el transcurso de tu vida-me explicaba mi madre- al parecer Himeko sufrió una amnesia leve, es decir que no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió haces pocos días o semanas

¿Pero eso es permanente?-estaba preocupada, la verdad lo que tenía Himeko no era muy alentador que digamos

Solo el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora solo nos queda esperar

Shouko, quieres ver a Himeko, ya despertó-me dijo su padre

Si por favor-dije entusiasmada, el padre de Himeko me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la habitación, tocamos delicadamente la puerta y entramos, pude ver a Himeko plácidamente dormida, lo cual me llevo a observar su delicado descansar, parecía un ángel

Rápidamente me senté en la camilla y tome su mano, se veía tan indefensa, tan tranquilla, debía protegerla, y por dentro sentí una sensación de victoria, ya que Chikane no estaría más nunca para interponerse en mi camino, ahora Himeko era solo mía. Me acosté a lo largo de la camilla, un poco más arriba que Himeko, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en mi hombro, pude observar de reojo al padre de Himeko que sonreía por la escena, rápidamente me vi inmersa en un mundo de sueños, quede totalmente dormida.

Si no me falla la memoria desperté dos o tres horas después, ya que el medico entro en la habitación para hacerle un chequeo a Himeko

Señorita un momento de la camilla por favor- me dijo el médico cortésmente

Lentamente me retire, podía ver como el medico despertaba lentamente a Himeko, le hacia una preguntas y la chequeaba

Al parecer toda esta e orden-podía ver que el doctor escribía algo y se lo entregaba al padre de Himeko- aquí está un par de medicinas, debe estar en reposo y no deben obligarla a recordar nada, es esencial que recuerden que está en un estado delicado, es por ende que no debe estar exponiéndose mucho a emociones fuertes… bueno eso es todo yo me retiro y dentro de unas tres horas esta jovencita también podrá retirarse-culmino el doctor, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir-a y señor Kurusugawa cuide mucho de su hija, se ve que será una hermosa joven cuando sea mayor

El padre le respondió con una sonrisa, pero esta se veía realmente triste, luego volvió a mirar a su hija

¿Cariño te encuentras bien?

Si papi me siento mucho mejor, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza-le decía a su padre, luego volteo y clavo su mirada en mi-Shou-chan me alegra verte-con esa hermosa sonrisa que me derretía

Y a mí también me alegra verte Himeko-se acercó a mí-espero que te recuperes

Shouko-me interrogo-¿Dónde está Chikane-chan?-inmediatamente tense mi mandíbula, le iba a responder pero su padre se me adelanto

Cariño los Himemiya se tuvieron que ir, así que creo que no los veras por un tiempo-le dijo su papa con un semblante frio

Pero van a volver-preguntaba Himeko de forma triste

No lo sé cariño-le respondió de manera fría y rápida

HIMEKO

Minutos después de que desperté mi padre le pido a Shouko que me dejara sola con él, ella acepto gustosamente y poco después salió de la habitación

Himeko-hablo mi padre-quiero hablar un tema serio contigo, yo asentí cuidadosamente-Himeko tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios importante ya que hace pocos días me estafaron con un contrato-mi padre hablo despacio-así que vas a quedar sola con tu madre

Y cuando volverás papi-le pregunte con un semblante triste

No lo sé pequeña, pero es muy importante para mí, porque de esto depende nuestro futuro ne-sus palabras no me calmaron mucho que digamos, pero después de todo era mi padre

Ese mismo día regresamos a casa, pude ver como mi padre preparaba sus maletas, me dijo que su avión partiría muy pronto, así que preparo sus maletas lo antes posible. Pasaron dos horas aproximadamente y ya mi padre estaba listo para partir pude observar cómo se despedía de mi madre y de la familia de Shouko, acercándose a mi lentamente

Pequeña, estaré pronto en casa, y de no ser cierto, cuenta de que todo esto lo hago por ti, cuida de mama y no la lastime, y no olvides de que te amo demasiado-me abrazo intensamente y vi cómo se alejaba lentamente de mí, subió al auto me dedico una última mirada y tomo rumbo al aeropuerto

Después de eso me fui a mi cuarto, estaba sumamente triste con la partida de mi padre, poco a poco me aventure en la habitación y pude observar una pequeña caja en mi cama, lentamente me acerque a esta con la intención de descubrir su contenido. La abrí lentamente la caja y lo que pude observar fue un retrato enmarcado, en ella se encontraba una foto en la cual aparecía Chikane y yo en un parque verdaderamente hermoso, pero del cual no tenía casi recuerdos, también había una carta, en realidad quede totalmente helada con ella, en esta Chikane presentaba sus sentimientos hacia mí, lo que no pude entender fue que si era de forma romántica o mediante su amistad, pero le reste importancia, la verdad era una carta hermosa, como salida de un cuento de hadas.

Yo también te quiero Chikane-chan-finalice de leer la carta y coloque el retrato en la pequeña mesa de noche, la volví a observar pero un pequeño dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, me recosté y deje que pasara, pero el pensamiento que ya hacía en mi mente sobre Chikane invadía mis adentros, como queriendo sacar algo olvidado en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos, porque la verdad pocos recuerdo tenía sobre la pequeña peli-azul. Pronto sentí que me quedaba dormida poco a poco, pero sin poder desaparecer de mi mente la imagen de Chikane, que poco a se alejaba y que desesperadamente trataba de alcanzar

Chikaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Y todo se volvió negro

Himeko…Himeko-podía sentir una voz a lo lejos que no podía distinguir

HIMEKO (ACTUALIDAD)

Himeko…Himeko-podía sentir se me sacudían de una manera desesperada-Himeko despierta por favor-sentí unas gotas frías que caían en mi brazo, poco a poco abrí los ojos para descubrir que era Shouko llorando desesperadamente sobre mi hombre

Shouko-fue todo lo que pude decir, porque no me dejo continuar por que se abalanzo encima de mí

Himeko, no me vuelvas a hacer esto por favor- me miro con lágrimas en los ojos-estaba muy preocupada por ti pensé que te había sucedido algo…yo-nuevamente se dignó a llorar

No te preocupes Shouko estoy bien, solo me desmalle y al parecer mi dolor de cabeza también cesó-ella me miro directamente a los ojos y se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra la mía, nos detuvimos en un punto en que nos mirábamos fijamente-Shouko-su mirada me revolvía el estómago de una manera en lo que no sabía lo que era, ella se acercó más a mi intentado besarme pero no lo hacía, estaba como pidiéndome permiso, me asuste y rápidamente deje de mirarla, haciendo que en vez de estampar sus labios contra los míos, lo hiciera en la comisura de estos, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara intensamente, ella jamás había hecho eso, pero al momento de su acto sentí cosquilleos en todo mi adentro, eran como fuegos artificiales, debo decir que eso me llevo a mi limite, mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho, pero no tenía ni idea de lo me estaba sucediendo- Shouko yo…

Discúlpame Himeko no debí haber hecho eso, yo realmente lo siento-volvió a llorar, verla así me partía el alma, lentamente la abrace y nos quedamos así por un buen rato hasta que ella ceso

No te preocupes Shouko, solo hagamos que nada sucedió- la mire y había como un aire de decepción, rápidamente intente cambiar el tema- oye Shouko, que fue lo que sucedió la verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada-pude observar cómo se levantaba de la cama tensando su cuerpo

Bueno…digamos que llegaron visitas inesperadas-rápidamente me fije en su mirada la cual transmitía un aire de furia y odio lentamente me acerque y tome su cara entre mis manos y la obligue a que me mirara

¿Y cuáles fueron esas visitas?-pregunte- ¿no venían los vecinos nuevos?

Himeko…yo…no creo que sea la persona más adecuada para decírtelo-al parecer no quería darme una respuesta pero la iba a obligar

Anda Shouko, dime por favor-le hice un puchero

Himeko no lo hagas, sabes que con esa cara me sacas hasta el número secreto de la tarjeta de crédito-me reí levemente- está bien te lo diré- le di una sonrisa triunfante y observe como apretaba la mandíbula- bueno recuerdas hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando tu padre se fue de viaje para intentar arreglar la estafa que le hicieron- rápidamente baje la mirada y asentí levemente- bueno en ese tiempo nosotros teníamos unos vecinos, ellos realmente eran personas importantes para el país, y eran muy conocidos por su apellido-ella intentaba calmarse mientras soltaba las palabras-resulta ser que fueron los causantes de muchos problemas entre nuestras familias, teniendo como ejemplo principal la estafa que hicieron contra tu padre, y otras cosa más-al parecer recordaba algo que yo no sabía- en ese tiempo tu tuviste un accidente que trajo como secuela una amnesia-estaba intentado entender sus palabras- al parecer era leve pero creo que poco te acuerdas de ellos y aun no recuerdas nada porque al parecer es permanente-quede como en shock, la verdad es que no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido en ese entonces-lo único que te puedo decir es que no son buenas personas y que te alejes de ellos, por favor- se levantó de la cama

Oye y ¿cuál era su apellido?-pregunte todavía atónita

Ellos… ellos…son los Himemiya-al parecer ese simple nombre hizo que volvieran esos ataques violentos de imágenes, en los que apenas podía distinguir a Shouko, a mí y a una peli-azul de cuyo nombre no me acordaba-solo ten en cuenta algo, aléjate de Chikane por favor, no quiero que nada malo te pase-finalizo retirándose de la habitación dejándome pensativa

Chikane…donde he visto ese nombre antes-inconscientemente toque mi pecho lugar en donde ya hacia mi cadena rosada-no fue el nombre que dije antes de desmallarme, pero cómo es posible-lentamente saque mi collar y observe la escritura en ella-Chikane he?... pero como es posible de que me acuerde de su nombre pero no de su rostro…mmm…déjame ver algo-lentamente abrí uno de los cajones de mi mesita de noche y de allí saque una foto, en ella estaba yo y la peli-azul que invadía mis pensamientos, me quede observando un buen rato la foto y sonreí al ver esa imagen, y rápidamente negué para mí misma-no Himeko son malas personas, evita contacto con ellas-suspire y guarde la imagen en el cajón en donde por años había estado guardada. Salí de la habitación dirigiéndome a la sala, desde lejos pude observar como mi padre discutía a voz viva con los padres de Shouko, al parecer los nuevos vecinos ya se habían retirado, o mis padres los habían sacado a patadas, una de dos, también pude observar a Shouko con una aura de rabia pura como si hubiera visto a su peor enemigo, lentamente baje las escaleras y me acerque a ellos

¿Papa que sucede?- inmediatamente mi padre me miró fijamente y me sostuvo fuertemente por los hombros

Pequeña estas bien…solo discutíamos cosas de adultos-me dijo mi padre en una combinación de furia y dulzura bastante extraña

¿Quiénes son los nuevos vecinos?-pregunte, inmediatamente todo el mundo me observo

No te interesa quienes son y tampoco te vas a acerca a ellos, ¿me entendiste?, son malas personas y no quiero verte cerca de ellos-mi padre lo dijo con una seguridad que me dejo helada al instante

Papa cálmate ni siquiera los conozco-le respondí- además no pienso tener ningún tipo de contacto con ellos, sí? Ya Shouko me advirtió que no debía acercármeles

Muchas gracias Shouko, ahora sin más preámbulos, les voy a pedir que se retiren, tenemos cosas que discutir-mi padre miro a Shouko- por favor Shouko quédate a dormir hoy-ella se sonrojo y asintió levemente

En lo que llegamos a mi habitación, Shouko me pidió prestado un pijama, la verdad es que me apene demasiado, ella era mucho más alta y grande que yo así que le preste mi pijama más grande y aun podría jurar que le quedaba pequeño

No importa Himeko, además es solo una noche iré a tomar un baño ya vuelvo-escuche el sonido de la ducha, la verdad es que yo también iba a ducharme pero estaba muerta de pena, después de lo que sucedió hoy la verdad es que ya no sé qué pensar de Shouko, me perdí en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta que Shouko ya había salido

Himeko, ¿te vas a dar una ducha?- me pregunto, yo rápidamente asentí y me sonroje rápidamente al ver que Shouko estaba solo en toalla, corrí a toda prisa hacia el baño impidiendo cualquier tipo de contacto con ella. Me duche y al salir del baño pude notar como Shouko me estaba esperando

Himeko…quieres que te cepille el cabello-asentí tímidamente, cuando pequeña acostumbrábamos a cepillarnos el cabellos mutuamente, al terminar yo me levante y me dirigí a la cama

Buenas noches Himeko-me dijo

Buenas noches Shouko-le dije, lentamente ella se acercó a mí y me miro directamente, para luego estamparme un dulce beso en la mejilla, yo cerré los ojos instantáneamente disfrutando de aquel cálido contacto, en Shouko no es muy raro este tipo de contacto pero últimamente es tímida para hacerlo, pero cada vez que lo hace me transmite mucho cariño, como tratándome de decir algo

Ese día Shouko durmió conmigo, y el ambiente se sentía muy diferente, no era que ella no hubiese dormido conmigo nunca, pero después del pequeño "beso" que me dio en la comisura de mis labios, se siente un ambiente diferente entre nosotras, es como si su objetivo fuera el de protegerme y cuidarme de todo peligro, y la verdad no se sentía nada mal, estaba recostada en su pecho y poco a poco con el calor que me impregnaba me quede dormida

La mañana comenzó cuando la luz del sol se filtraba en mi cuarto sin permiso, lentamente abrí mis ojos y observe que Shouko ya se había levantado, rápidamente me dispuse a levantarme cuando de repente escucho que la puerta se abre revelándola a ella con el uniforme del colegio y una bandeja de comida en la mano

Buenos días Himeko-mientras me colocaba la bandeja en mis piernas-es hora de levantarse, desayuna que ya es hora de ir al colegio-mientras me daba de comer en la boca, la verdad le encantaba hacerme ese tipo de bromas, cosa que me molestaba un poco pero a la vez me hacía sentir especial

Al terminar de desayunar, me vestí y baje rápidamente para despedirme de mis padres, la verdad ya íbamos bastante atrasadas

Hasta luego mama, hasta luego papa-me acerque a ellos y rápidamente los salude con un beso

Hasta luego pequeña-nos despidió-Shouko ven acá un segundo-la llamo mi padre-cuida a Himeko por favor-pude escuchar a mi padre

Será un gusto señor-ella tomo de mi mano para dirigirnos al auto

Llegamos a la escuela, increíblemente a tiempo, pero lamentando que eran las clases de matemática, en verdad odiaba las matemáticas, Shouko me miraba con cara de tragedia, porque ella sabía que era pésima en matemáticas, claro le encantaba restregarme en la cara que ella era un genio, y no era solo en matemática era en absolutamente todas las materia, la única ventaja era que tenía a mi maestra personal. A la mitad de la clase hubo una interrupción de parte del director, al parecer quería decir unas palabras

Buenas días Kento-sama-escuche decirle el profesor al director

Buenas Issei-sama, disculpe la interrupción pero debo darle una información importante a los estudiante-el profesor dio una leve reverencia y se acomodó para no molestar

Buenos días queridos estudiante, disculpen la interrupción les aseguro que será breve, pero debo informarles acerca de la transferencia de una nueva estudiante-se detuvo levemente pero prosiguió-espero la traten bien, además de considerarla una de ustedes, adelante señorita

Poco a poco entro una joven de aproximadamente la estatura de Shouko, con el pelo negro azulado y con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, era como un ángel, su cuerpo escultural se movía de manera elegante y frágil como una princesa, la pude detallar levemente y poseía un buen par de busto al igual que caderas, su cintura era verdaderamente estrecha y sus piernas moldeadas a la perfección, parecía una diosa, me quede embelesada, voltee levemente para observar a Shouko la cual tenía odio puro inyectada en su mirada, voltee nuevamente para observar a la nueva y al mirarla nuevamente me dio una sensación de deja ´vu

Buenos días disculpen la interrupción –hablo con una voz clara como el agua-mi nombre es Chikane Himemiya-su nombre se clavó a mi pecho dejándome una sensación bastante pesada en esta, me clavo su mirada de un color tan intenso como el mar y prosiguió hablando-espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-aun con su mirada inerte en mí, para luego clavársela a Shouko-o con la mayoría, trátenme bien y espero no incomodarlos con mi llegada-inmediatamente escuche muchos murmullos de mis compañeros diciendo cosas como: Que hermosa es; vistes sus ojos; me enamore… pero yo toda seguía inerte en su mirada, ella clavo sus ojos en mí y se fue acercando lentamente hasta un punto en que quedo casi al frente de nuestros asientos, ella me siguió mirando y luego miro a Shouko que solo con verla era capaz de descifrar que estaba a punto de matar a alguien

Creo que este será un buen año-fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio, para luego sentarse detrás mío-Himeko….

Continuara….

**La verdad es que les debo una disculpa por no haber publicado el capítulo antes, es que con todo el rollo de navidad se me hizo la vida añicos, y para completar ya empecé clases y estoy full pero siempre me quedara algo de tiempo para ustedes… este capítulo me salió un poco más largo que los anteriores y espero que lo disfruten**

**Quiero mandarles un saludo a todos los que me escriben, y quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho … les mando un montón de beso **


End file.
